Summer in Salzburg
by Juliefreak133
Summary: It's summer time in Salzburg and the VonTrapps decide to go on an outing to the local pool. The Captain and Maria have themselves some fun along the way...
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot, summers day in Austria so the family VonTrapp decided to go on a day trip to the local pool in Salzburg.

Maria had helped the children pack their bags and get dressed, ready to leave.

"Oh Fraulein Maria can't you come with us?" Said Brigitta

"Oh no honey, I would love to spend the day with you, but this is a day for your family."

Gretl hugged Maria and said "But you are part of this family Fraulein Maria."

Just then Georg walked into the room. He had been listening to the conversation with his ear against the wall.

" It's really your decision if you wish to join us Fraulein"

All the children started jumping up and down and squealing at Maria, telling her to say yes and join them.

"Alright, alright I suppose I could join you, but first you need to thank your father whilst I get changed."

At that the children all jumped and smothered the Captain with hugs. He winked at Maria just before she left the room and she felt the sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Maria had stayed on at the Villa longer than she was requested, but she didn't want to leave and nobody wanted her to leave, especially the captain whom she had spent her evenings with during her time at the villa. Her attraction towards had grown greatly, as had his for her.

They even shared a very chaste kiss one night when Maria bumped into the captain on her way to the kitchen, and ever since then, they couldn't stop spending time with one another.

Maria looked at the two pieced bathing suit she had purchased a few months prior, in case of another row boat accident. The bathing suit was orange and fitted Maria's slim figure like a glove.

She put on her bathing suite and a spritz of perfume, packed her bag and filled it with the bare necessities she needed for the pool, but before she went down to the captain and the children who were all waiting to go, she quickly put on a robe that covered her bathing suite.

She went downstairs and the whole family, plus Maria, packed themselves into the car and the Captain drove them all to the pool.

The pool was empty when they arrived, nobody around, just a huge adult pool with side playground and a smaller pool for the children.

Now why would the Captain take them to a pool with nobody around and why would he make sure the children wouldn't be near the adults, aka himself and Maria?


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright kids go enjoy yourselves and remember your not allowed to come into the adult pool. Your Fraulein and I will be spending the day here." said Georg, standing near the big pool.

Surprisingly the children didn't object even the little ones.

The Children all ran off, either swimming or playing on the park.

Maria walked to the side of the pool stopped at a good spot where the sun loungers were set out, she put her towel along with the captain's on two of the loungers. Whilst all of this was happening, the Captain just stood and watched her concentrate on her task. Oh how sexy she looked just doing such a simple task, he couldn't understand how she made him feel this way.

Whilst she was still busy setting up, Georg decided that it was time for a swim. He removed his shirt and shorts, which left him standing with only his very tight bathing suit and shoes. That's when he got an idea.

"Fraulien, could you please help me remove my shoes before I go for my swim? I seem to have hurt my back this morning"

Maria turned around "yes oh course capt..."

She couldn't even finish her sentence, seeing this tall dark and handsome man, who practically naked standing before her made her feel weak at the knees.

"Maria is everything alright?" Asked Georg rather amused, knowing the exact cause of the red flush that was now forming on her cheeks.

"Oh yes...yes everything is just swell thank you Captain"'

Maria turned an even brighter shade of red and moved forward to begin her task of removing his shoes. The Captain watched Maria closely, seeing her crouched down before him in this way caused some very inappropriate thoughts to cross his mind, he wondered what this situation would be like under different circumstances. He shook the thought out of his mind before his body had chance to catch up with his daydreams.

Once his shoes were removed, she stood up quickly and turned around to go and take a seat on her chair, when he grabbed her arm.

"Maria won't you please join me?" Georg said with a huge grin on his face.

"Very well" said Maria nervously as she turned around and removed her robe, revealing her slim body and the very sexy bathing suit. She turned and faced him

"Shall we go?" She suggested timidly

The Captain wasn't expecting her to wear something so revealing, but he wasn't complaining of course, he didn't mind at all.

"Yes we shall Fraulein." He smirked

Maria crept closer and whispered in his ear, "You're it"

She ran to the water, the Captain loved it when she teased him and he ran on after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria stopped in the middle of the pool to catch her breath. She had her back to Georg who was now creeping up behind her. He stopped and he stood behind her.

He put both his hands on her shoulders and surprised her by kissing the back of her neck. He whispered in her ear, "now you're it" then he pushed her under the water and swam away. Ready for his next attack.

Once she surfaced, she spun around to see him now swimming towards her under the water and she quickly tried to swim away but he was to fast . He pulled at her ankle and she once again went under water, both of them surfaced .a second later.

"Haha I knew I would be to fast for you" said Georg smirking.

"Oh you think it's funny, I could have drowned." Maria said blushing at her own boldness.

"I don't think that would have happened, but if you did drown, or if something did happened, at least I would be able to give you mouth to mouth resuscitation.

Maria was shocked at his words, he eyes widened and once more she turned a bright shade of red.

Georg gave a light chuckle and started to swim away when he heard Maria faking a cough behind him.

"Captain...oh Captain...help me...I'm drowning." She said in between her fake spluttering. Then she started to splash the water towards him as she pretended to be drowning.

He soon realized what she had in mind and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh reaaaally Fraulien...well don't fear, I'll save you"

He swam closer to her and gathered her into his arms, whilst Maria lay limp in his arms, pretending to be unconscious.

'Be very, very still Fraulien, otherwise it won't work" he whispered, and at that he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her thoroughly and passionately.

When they pulled apart Maria looked deeply into his eyes.

"Did that work Fraulein? are you okay?" He smirked

"No, not yet I'm afraid" said Maria and surprisingly she pulled his head back down to hers, but this time she opened her mouth for him. Their tongues clashed and he tasted her sweetness.

He couldn't believe what she was doing but he didn't mind a bit . They just kissed for a few minutes, and then Georg pulled away, but not before nibbling on Maria's bottom lip, leaving her speechless and panting for breath.

"Maria I need you now."


	4. Chapter 4

At those words, Maria opened her hers and looked square into his, knowing she was safe with him she simply said...

"I need you too"

The Captain let go of her and her feet touched the bottom of the pool. He swam until he was behind her, his fingers fiddled with the knot that held the top part of her bathing suit together, trying to undo it. When the knot was undone, the material fell away from her chest and he removed it from her body, letting the piece of material sink to the bottom of the pool.

He started kissing her neck, he put his arms around her and pulled her body flush against his own. His hands went straight to her firm breasts, making her gasp sharply.

"Oh my gosh, Georg!" Was all Maria could say, for she saw Gretl running towards the pool.

"Georg! Gretel she's coming!"

Maria pushed herself away from him and swam to the bottom in search of her bikini top, when she had found it she quickly made her way out of the pool and too the toilets. Whilst the Captain tried his best to distract Gretl and send her away.

"Father where is Fraulein Maria ?"

"She's just in the toilet Gretl, why? what's the matter?" Asked Georg concerned.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to play with her for a bit ."

At that Maria walked around the corner and the little girl ran straight into her arms.

"Hello my dear, what have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing much just playing, but now I want to play with you in the big pool."

"Now Gretl, you know your not allowed in the big pool." Said the Captain and he received a sad look from his youngest.

"Oh Darling, don't you think this once she can swim with me in the big pool?" Asked Maria not realizing what she had said.

"Darling?!" Screamed Gretl aloud.

"Excuse me?" asked Maria confused.

"Darling! you said Darling, you called father Darling!"

"I did what, I didn't, I would never...Did I?" Asked Maria whilst looking at Georg.

Before the Captain you answer, his very excited daughter answered for him.

"Yes you did Fraulein Maria, oh wait till I got tell the others." Said Gretl, starting to run away.

At that both the Captain and Maria screamed "NO!"

The little girl stopped and turned around looking confused.

"Um...Dear it was just a mistake, it didn't mean anything." Said Maria.

"Yes, Maria was just thinking about playing with you, and accidentally called me...um..Darling."

"Oh" Said the little girl sadly.

"Okay I think its time we get ready to go home, Gretl, you tell your brothers and sisters to go shower and pack their things." Said the Captain.

The little girl went to do as she was told.

"That was close." Said Maria relieved.

"Yes it was. I think a shower sounds good, care to join me?" Asked the Captain looking smug.


	5. Chapter 5

"I would love to" said Maria sounding excited.

The both of them made it to a shower that was built inside a small room , luckily they had a private building and they were far away from the children.

Maria walked into the room and sat on a small wooden bench that was inside, meanwhile the Captain was busy locking the door, after he locked the door he walked over to the shower and adjusted the water.

"Well, the water is perfect" said the Captain reaching for her hand, Maria gladly took it and walked towards him.

"Maria are you sure about this, about us?" Asked the Captain concerned.

"Oh Georg, I have never been more certain of anything in my life."

"Well then if your so sure about us, I guess then you won't mind marrying me...would you?"

Maria gasped. "No, as a matter of fact, marrying you and becoming your wife would be just grand." Said Maria lovingly.

"Good" he replied, then waited a few seconds before getting down on one knee.

"Maria Rainer, would you do us both the honour of marrying me and becoming my wife, so that I can love you and protect you for the rest of our lives?"

Maria didn't know what to do she was just so happy.

"Oh yes yes yes, I would love to be your wife and I would love it even more to have you as my husband and those children as my children." Said Maria starting to tear up.

The Captain gave a very big smile and kissed Maria tenderly.

Maria whispered in his ear "Are you just going to stand there or are we going to make love?"

A very surprised Georg just stared and her and laughed.

"Gladly" he said as he motioned for her to turn around, like he did the day they met, only this time with a huge smile on his handsome face.

Maria turned around as Georg started to undo the knot on her bikini top for the second time that day.

When the top and was removed and thrown somewhere across the room, he turned her around to look at her, properly, not like earlier in the pool where the moment was rushed and heated,

"Maria I..." He was speechless, Maria noticed and she turned around. She covered herself, ashamed .

Georg took hold of her delicate hands and removed them from her chest.

"Maria I'm speechless because your simply beautiful, don't hide yourself" Maria turned a bright shade of red and leaped into his arms.

"Now that's more like it" said the Captain laughing.

He pulled Maria against and kissed her, whilst his right hand was on the small of her back holding her against him and his left hand he was using his to fondle her breasts.

"Oh Georg" said Maria in a state of pure bliss. She pulled out of his embrace and put her hands at the waistline of his very tight swim trunks, she looked down and what she saw surprised her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my" said Maria very surprised at seeing his manhood practically bulging out.

Georg started laughing

"Maria that's completely normal."

"What for it to be so...so big?"

"Um no, what I meant was, its normal for a man to get excited when he is around such a gorgeous woman"

"Oh" was all Maria could say, feeling very embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed Maria for its you that I am speaking of."

"Really? how?" Asked Maria, curious.

"Well, you see Maria, you're very beautiful and spontaneous and I find that very attractive about you."

"Oh, Thank you" said Maria blushing.

"Can I ... Can I remove your shorts?" Asked Maria feeling rather daring.

The Captain looked at her straight in the eyes

"only if I can remove yours also."

All Maria could do was giggle and smile.

She put her hands on his hips, her thumbs inside his shorts and pulled them down.

Maria felt confident and she took him in her hand, sliding her hand up and down, she continued her motion until he started moaning and calling her name.

"Oh God Maria, you never cease to surprise me."

Maria Giggled until she heard him speak in a low whisper

"my turn"

At that Maria's giggles stopped.

He bent down in front of her and got on his knees.

He used his mouth to remove her bottom piece of the bikini.

She stepped out of the costume.

"Maria you're perfect" and he kissed her womanhood.

"OOh...my...uh...Georg, ahhhhh" moaned Maria.

After Georg had orally pleased Maria, he stood up and carefully pulled her into the shower with him. Her knees were weak after what had just occurred, she felt as if she would collapse at any moment.

When they entered the shower they immediately started kissing. Georg picked her up and pushed her against the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing against him, trying to get friction where she needed it most

"Maria this is going to hurt but I promise I'll be very gentle."

He took his manhood in his hands and slipped inside of her making her scream with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Maria I'm so sorry, shhh my darling" Georg whispered in her ear.

After a while Georg felt Maria squirm against him, and he knew that this was he cue to move. After a while at this pace Maria started to moan incoherently

"Georg, ohhh...faster, more...please" she screamed, and Georg started to go faster and please her. Maria was completely out of sorts.

He moved in and out if her and the pace quickened and Maria moaned loudly and so did Georg. Every now and then he would suck on her breasts, leaving red marks known as love bites, giving her more pleasure than she could bare. Maria was in heaven, she thought she would die from the pleasure.

After a while they both came.

"Oh Maria I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you too and I'll love you forever."

They both took turns to wash, dry and dress each other.

They left the room and both of them was surprised to see Max standing with the children.

Max walked over to them

"finally the two of you are done, the children phoned me from the phone box, worried that something may have happened."

"Oh no we're fine."

"Oh I know, I could hear the two of you from inside the car."

Maria and Georg were left standing there, shocked as Max just laughed.

***The End***


End file.
